parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Sunny Beach.
Here is preview clip three of Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *King Fromit - King Harold (Shrek) *Prince Tortiss - King William (The Swan Princess) *Advisor Gromit - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Advisor Moppet - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bipeds - Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig (from Disney) *Quadrupeds - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) Transcript *(at the beach, some workers are bringing up boxes of puppies, and as one brings a box up, he forgets to look where he is going and backs into another worker with a shock stick, that stuns him and makes him drop the box of puppies onto the ground, causing it to break open and crush one of the workers, who comes out, squashed, and walks away while the puppies escape the workers, but stand up, then chase the workers away while holding some shock sticks in their mouths) *King William: Hi, Ten Cents and Sunshine! Such a good thing to see you here. Now if you help to shepherd those little puppies over there to safety, I'll be mighty grateful. *Ten Cents: No problem. *Sunshine: Oh, cute little puppies! So cute! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine change into their swimsuits, grab three red gems, push a turtle onto a switch to open some gates to let the puppies go free and swim underwater to the other side, dive into the water to get two green gems, a red gem, break three vases open to get three blue gems and two blue gems, break two vases open to get three blue gems, grab three green gems, hit a starfish, climb out to grab a blue gem and a red gem, hop up, flame two chests to get two yellow gems, hop up, flame a shock stick guy, grab two red gems, flame two chests to get two blue gems, grab two green gems and two red gems, fly over, flame three chests to get three blue gems, grab two green gems, flame a starfish and three chests to grab two blue gems and a yellow gem, dive back into the water, swim to grab two green gems, hit a starfish, swim back up, hit two enemies, and climb out to get two red gems and a green gem) *Ten Cents: Whoa! That was a great swim, wasn't it? (he and Sunshine shake themselves off, collect a green gem and two red gems, and flame two enemies and a chest to get a yellow gem, but collect three blue gems as well, and flame a starfish, two enemies, and two chests to get two blue gems. They go up to another turtle and send it onto a switch to open a door and follow the three little puppies while flaming a chest to get a yellow chest hitting another turtle onto a switch to open a door for the babies to go through. The tugboats collect a green gem and flame two enemies and collect five blue gems) *Dinky: The water workers have boxed up most of our canine puppies. The baby shows are incredibly strong! With a more powerful flame breath, maybe you can break them open and release the puppies! *Sunshine: No problem. (he and Ten Cents grab a blue gem, flame an enemy, grab two other blue gems, two green gems, and three other blue gems, flame a starfish, climb up, grabbing three green gems, flame an enemy, get two green gems, and two blue gems from a chest, run across to flame an enemy, grab two red gems and two green gems, land in the sea to flame two enemies, swim underneath to get four gems, hit a starfish, climb out of the water, and dry themselves, only to be squashed by an enemy, flame him, and send him falling into the sea. Ten Cents and Sunshine grab a green gem and a blue gem, land in the sea, flame an enemy, swim in the water to get two green gems and a blue gem, hit a vase to get a yellow gem, hit a starfish, grab two green gem, flame two enemies, swim underwater to get two green gems, hit a vase to get a yellow gem, fly over to get three green gems, and meet Boomer) *Boomer: There's a chef at the top of this ladder. He wants to make soup out of canine puppies. If you know how to climb, you'll then get up there and stop him. *Ten Cents: Sure. (he and Sunshine head over to get a green gem, hit a turtle, and push it onto a switch to open a door, but go inside with the three little puppies, and grab three green gems, just to meet up with King Harold) *King Harold: Thank you, Ten Cents and Sunshine. The three little puppies will be safe up here. Please take this talisman as a token of our gratitude. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine the talisman) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sunshine: That's just what we need. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine go back to the power up and successfully use their flame breath to free all the little puppies inside all seven boxes while breaking open a crate and grabbing three red gems, a blue gem, a red gem, a blue gem, a yellow gem, two red gems, a blue gem, and a green gem) *Dinky: Impressive! Most impressive... Please take this orb as a token of our everlasting gratitude. (grabs Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) *Sunshine: Thanks. *Ten Cents: Come on, Sunshine. Let's go. (the two tugboats go to the exit with the three little puppies sunbathing and exit Sunny Beach) *Lucky: Hey, Mr. Life Guard. Nice view from down here. *Rolly: Hey, Cadpig. Why are you lying from down here? *Cadpig: Um, I'm just enjoying the view from down here. *Announcer: Attention, everybody. HBO will be playing Toy Story 2 near the wave pool. We hope you guys enjoy the movie. *Lucky: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, guys? *Rolly: I think we are too. *Cadpig: It's movie time! *(Toy Story 2 starts playing near the wave pool) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino